poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape in the Team Rockets Lair
Meanwhile Giovanni: Where do they take those guys up? And this bits! DemiDevimon: Oh, they're nothing but trouble, the whole lot of them. So, um.... what're you gonna do about Ash and his Pokemon? They made some fighting out of every Pokemon nyou sent to him. Pretty soon this Lair gonna be standing room only. Hmm, why don't you just picked someone who was Stronger then his Pokemon? He looks Angry at DemiDevimon Giovanni: Strong.... Strong good! And I know just the Person. Back to our Heroes They look at all the Captured Pokemon Komasan: Oh no. Komajiro: They captured all the poor Pokemon. Gumdramon: Giovanni! Come out! Back to Giovanni They look at the Machine DemiDevimon I don't want to say to you, but... what is that? Giovanni: It's the Team Rocket latest Invention. This time I'm bringing out all the stronger one from that machine. DemiDevimon: I see you point.... I think I should go. The machine is making a blast nd then a Black hedgehog apeared Giovanni: (Laugh) Okay! Here's the deal, I'm gonna offer you. I let you here from that machine, and don't worry, you'll be free no matter what. And I more thing. Right Ash and his Pikachu, in the Tournament... Defeat him and get his Pokemon. ????: I'm not gonna do it. Cause I'm not letting it happen. Giovanni: Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm the leader of Team Rocket! ?????: Ha! No wonder no one wants you here. Giovanni Then consider yourself fired! He attack him, then our Heroes arrived All: (Gasp) USApyon: Giovanni! Giovanni: Huh? The Black hedgehog attacked him and then he got hurt Gumdramon: Get up! They are fighting him and there's no effect on him Jibanyan: Something weird? Gumdramon: I think I look so tired. Giovanni: You didn't know. You see you're in the Team Rocket Lair and the Machine is draining all of your powers. The black Hedgehog aved them ????: Let's go! Gumdramon: We want to talk with Giovanni! Giovanni: I can't hear you! ????: We can't fight him here! We have to go- now! They are escaping from him Jibanyan: Is he gone, nyan? ????: Not quite? Then Broly appeared Giovanni: I'm right here. They are escaping from him, and they look exhausted Shoutmon: Man. You're a tough one, are you a hero like us? ?????: I'm no hero. I'm just... Shadow. They look confused Shadow: Shadow the Hedgehog. Gumdramon: Oh! I'm Gumdramon! Shoutmon: Shoutmon! Damemon: Damemon! Jibanyan: Jibanyan! Whisper: Whisper! USApyon: USApyon! Komasan: Komasan! Komajiro: Komajiro! Shadow: Hmm. We have fate to meet. You need yourself a Guardian. Gumdramon: Guardian? We already have one, it's Damemon. he protect us even our firends. And we're good because we can do this on our own. Shadow: I see. Back to Giovanni DemiDevimon: Don't worry about that. I got some Heartless roaming around the Underworld for this. Look, Giovanni. You must keep working on turning Ash and his Pokemon into a Heartless. Giovanni That's enough! I'll take care from those fools! And this is my Lair! Team Rocket! Go! Back to our Heroes They made it to the Exit, but it's locked Whisper: What the? It's lock! They try to push Shoutmon: Come on! Open! Then they know the problem, they saw the Dial Code Shadow: You think you could hack it? Gumdramon: I guess. They heard a Noise Shadow: Hurry! Gumdramon is hacking the code and the Entrance has been open, but Gumdramon doesn't want to leave Shadow here from that Giant Robot Shoutmon: Gumdramon, wait! He is fighting the Hirudegarn and they defeated it Damemon: Come on! They made it to the Exit and they make a childish face at Team Rocket Meanwhile Misty: Ash, Cheered up. Ash: They all came from me. And they want to see me. Pikachu: Pika. May: Don't worry, they'll be here soon. Brock: They better be. Max: I hope I can meet those Digimon and Youkai too. They heard the Crowd want Ash Ash:: Well, I better go. I have to do for this tournament. He and Pikachu left the Lobby Misty: Gumdramon. Please hurry. Back to our Heroes Gumdramon: We survived. Damemon: But where's Shadow? Komasan: I think he can handle himself. Beside he can fight on his own. Gumdramon: I guess you're right. Let's go. They left the Team Rocket Lair Back to Giovanni Giovanni: Let me get this Straight. Those Digivice works to hack some codes? DemiDevimon: Right. Giovanni: Ha ha ha! Have I ever told you about the fearsome tournament, we have right over here at the Team Rocket's Lair. It make the one upstairs looks like the Pokemon Tournament. DemiDevimon: And that's the place we're gonna put an end to Ash and that Rat Pikachu winning streak. That's the problem- It got locked it right. (Growl) Giovanni: I have an idea! All we got to do is swipe that Digivice. and then reopen the Tournament. DemiDevimon: I hate to tell you, but that sword is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And those Digimon ain't a Pushover. Giovanni: I think this calls for a woman's touch. He show him a Picture of Misty Back to Misty Misty feel something and she look scared